Making Amends
by DD1980
Summary: This is a sequel to Broken To Pieces.


**AN: I am so sorry everyone, I thought I had uploaded this. This story is the sequel and to Broken To Pieces. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Making Amends**

When Lois had passed out, Clark caught her before she hit the ground, picked her up and lay her down in his bed. She had been out cold for a couple of hours and he never once left her side. He was standing out on the balcony, when he heard slight moaning and knew she was finally waking up. He walked inside and over to her bedside.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." Clark replied softly.

Lois looked around, felt the sheets and realized she was in his bed. Everything was a bit foggy but then it began to clear and she remembered exactly what had happened.

"How long have I been out for?" she asked, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"A couple of hours." He walked into the kitchen and quickly returned with a glass of water. "How do you feel?"

"That's a loaded question, don't you think." She asked taking a sip and placing it next to her, on the bedside table. "I mean, I come and tell you I know your secret and you tell me you're Superman. How the hell do you think I feel?"

"Well, isn't that what you meant by secret?"

"NO, I meant the singing. Chloe and I were at the club and heard you playing guitar and singing. I came to bust your chops about not telling me you can do that but then—"

"Then I reveal my other secret." Clark sighed guiltily, walking over and looking out the window.

"Yeah and I was not expecting that. I always had a feeling when we first met in Smallville that there was something different about you but this . . . well this never crossed my mind." She explained, looking at him to see what his reaction was.

He turns around so they're looking at each other. "I was going to tell you Lois, I swear. It's just so hard for me because mom and dad taught me to keep it a secret, so nobody would experiment on me, again."

"What do you mean again?" Lois asked, getting out of the bed and walking over to him.

"Years ago, Lex went to a Dr Garner, to try and retrieve memories that were taken away from him, by Lionel. I went to stop Dr Garner from doing anything but because the room was full of liquid Kryptonite, I was weakened and he knocked me out. Then he placed me in a tank of liquid Kryptonite and I suffered seizures." He wiped the tears that were threatening to fall, from the memory of that day. "While I was in there, he tried to coax memories out of me and it brought forth memories of when my biological parents, Jor-El and Lara placed me in the ship and sent me to earth to save me. I didn't know my mothers name, until that day."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Clark."

"It's alright Lois, honestly. I try not to rehash that day if I can help it."

"Still, all this time of knowing each other, you've kept all of this, all of you a secret. Wait, when you went on your around the world discovery trip, where were you really?"

"I was training with my biological father, at my Fortress in the Arctic." Clark said nervously. "The training is what helped me to become Superman and also, a certain reporter named me." He said smiling at her.

Lois shook her head. "I understand you keeping it a secret Clark but why from me? I was your girlfriend, the woman you said you supposedly loved. Obviously you never loved me enough to trust me." She said hurt.

"I still love you Lois, so much. It was nothing to do with trusting you. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anybody. It was more about keeping you safe. If anyone knew you were dating Superman, your life would be in danger." He said running his hands through his hair frustrated.

"Not this danger thing again, that was the problem that broke us up. You can't protect everyone Clark, least of all me. You should know by now, that when my mind is set on something, no matter how dangerous it is, I'm going to do it. So stop trying to protect me all the time."

"I can't help it Lois. I love you and never want to lose you, but that's already happened hasn't it." He asked solemnly, his heart breaking again.

"I don't know if we can get back what we had, Clark. It's got nothing to do with finding out about you being Superman but more to do with the trust between us. You never trusted I could look after myself with the story and you gave me an ultimatum." She glared at him, both of them with tears falling down. "That really hurt me Clark, it broke my heart."

"I know. I heard you crying and it broke my heart."

"It never would have happened if you had trusted me."

"I'm sorry Lois. I'm sorry for destroying everything we had." Clark said reaching out and wiping her tears with his thumb. "I wish we could have us back again."

"I'm not sure we can, as lovers that is. I do want our friendship back, our talks in the elevator on the way up to our desks and our playful bantering, which drives Perry and everyone in the office crazy." She gently caressed his cheek, with her hand. "Who knows, maybe we'll find our way back to each other."

Clark opened his arms and she walked into them, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest, feeling his heart breaking as hers was.

"I hope so, Lois." He said holding her tight.

They remained in the embrace, remembering everything they had and how they had lost it but having hope that their love was strong enough for them to find their way back to each other.

"It's still morning, so you sleep in the bed and I'll take the couch." He said moving out of the embrace and grabbing a pillow and blanket. But as he went to walk out to the lounge room, she grasped his hand in hers.

"Will you sleep holding me one last time?" She asked sniffling.

Clark nodded his head, placed the pillow back on the bed and climbed under the covers, lying on his side. Lois climbed in after him, turned onto her side and placed his arm over her waist holding his hand close to her heart. After a few minutes, they both fell asleep; knowing things were going to be different.

********

**2 Months Later**

It's been two months since Lois and Clark decided to just be friends and it's working pretty well for them. They're back to their bickering and bantering and they meet up out front of the Daily Planet in the mornings for a coffee before going upstairs to their office. They've realized they still love each other and are trying to give it another shot. As Lois walked over to make herself a coffee, she remembered how their daily coffee meetings at the café began.

_Two weeks had passed since they decided to be friends but unfortunately things were still tense between them. They were hardly talking to one another unless it was as Superman and Lois, and Clark had asked Perry if he could do stories by himself. Perry had flat out rejected his request and said that he and Lois were partners, even though they weren't together anymore. Then just to prove they were partners, he gave them their own private office._

_Just like every morning they met up outside the front of the Daily Planet and smiled at each other and kept on walking, except this morning Clark grasped Lois' hand and pulled her aside._

"_What do you think you're doing Clark?" she asked, scowling at him._

"_I'm sorry but I can't take this anymore. We said we were going to remain friends but since we made that decision, we've ignored each other. I don't feel the cold but can feel it every day in our office." He gently grasps her hands in his. "I miss what makes us. I miss you calling me Smallville and punching me in the arm."_

"_I know, me too." She replied softly. "Well, what do we do?"_

_Clark looks across the road then turns back to face her with a smile. "Let's go and get a coffee at the café. We can catch up on things that have happened." _

"_I do like coffee." She smiled. "But you know I can't have a coffee without a muffin."_

"_I remember. Blueberry or is it chocolate chip." He asked smirking._

_She punched him in the arm, smiled at him and grasped his hand in hers. "Come on Smallville. My muffin and coffee are calling me."_

"_Really, I can't hear a thing." He said, winking at her. When he heard her laugh, he knew it was a good beginning._

Lois smiled remembering that was a new beginning for them. She put the milk in the fridge and carried her hot mug of coffee back over to her desk. She looked over at Clark's desk, wondering where he was. _"Knowing him his off being Superman." _She thought to herself. As she took a sip of her coffee, which tasted horrible, she saw the photo of her and Clark that was taken at an awards dinner. As she looked at Clark's face she chuckled lightly as she remembered Perry's reaction when they walked into the office, one morning two weeks after they made a mends with each other, bickering and bantering playfully. It was also the day; they realized it wasn't really over between them.

"_Oh my god, are you kidding. That waitress was so checking you out." Lois chuckled as they walked towards their office._

"_Yeah, well that police man was admiring your . . . well you know what I mean."_

"_My ass, Come on Smallville you can say it and can you blame him, my ass is in good shape." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, walking backwards._

"_You're right, it is in great shape." He tilted his head to the side, looking as she walked into their office. "You've been working out."_

"_Smallville!" she chuckled as he shut the door and tilted her head looking at his. "Yours always looks great."_

"_Why Miss Lane, are you checking me out?" he asked huskily._

"_Yep and proud of it to." She smiled as he slid his chair over next to hers. "You were checking me out, I was checking you out, so we're both even."_

_He moved close to her and whispered, "Not even close Lois."_

"_Oh really, Mr. Kent and what exactly do you plan on doing?" She asked leaning close to him, close enough that their lips were almost touching._

"_You'll never see it coming." He looked into her eyes and saw the same thing he was feeling, a need for each other._

"_Oh." She whispered breathlessly, leaned in and gently brushed her lips over his._

"_Lois, wait." Clark said as he pulled away. "Should we be doing this?"_

"_Probably not but I really want to." _

"_So do I." Clark said pulling her onto his lap and crashing his mouth hungrily on hers._

_Just as they deepened the kiss, the door flew open and a smiling Perry stood in the door way. "See, I'm a genius. Place you two alone in your own office and you would realize you were no good being apart." He chuckled, seeing them blush. "Now that you two have stopped bickering and bantering and kissing, could one of you please catch me up on the Mayor Scandal story."_

_Lois looked at Clark and whispered, "We need to talk later" and then got off his lap and explained everything they had found out to Perry. He was more intrigued and told them to keep at it. Then after he left they sat down and discussed what had just transpired between them. Clark said he wasn't sorry it happened and Lois agreed but they decided to not rush into anything. They kissed passionately one more time before getting back to work on their story._

It's been four nearly five weeks since it all happened. They've been spending a lot of time with each other; she would even sometimes stay over at his place, just sleeping in each others arms. They haven't taken it further, although both really wanted to. It was like they were both afraid to.

She was typing up an article they had been working on, because he had to fly off to save someone. She admired him for what he does and it just made her love him more. Yes, she had admitted to herself that she loves him and tonight, she's going to tell him that and show him exactly how much. As she was about to pick up the phone and call Chloe, Jimmy came flying through the door.

"Lois, oh my god it's so horrible." He said panting breathlessly.

"What's horrible Jimmy? The tie Perry's wearing?"

"No, haven't you heard about it yet?" he asked pulling Clark's chair over next to hers and turning on the TV, where a reporter was talking.

"This is Julie Right reporting. Just moments ago Superman entered this building," the camera shows a building that's ablaze, and then turns back to her, "Which was reported to have a bomb inside. As Superman entered we all thought it was safe until it exploded. Luckily nobody was inside but here's the tragic part ladies and gentleman, the building exploded and we haven't seen Superman leave. We have no idea if he's alive or dead. I repeat our hero Superman is believed to be dead. We will let you know mo—" the TV was shut off.

"Do you think he's dead, Lois?" Jimmy saw Lois staring at the TV in shock. "Lois, are you ok?"

Lois snapped out of it, wiped the tears that were falling and turned to Jimmy. "I hope not." She got up out of her chair so fast you'd think she has super speed, grabbed her jacket and purse and ran out the door. She heard both Jimmy and Perry calling out to her but she wasn't listening.

She was concerned for one person and that was Clark. She got in the elevator and when arrived on ground floor, she ran outside, calling for a cab. As she arrived at the scene, she saw the fire was starting to go out and the firemen were entering the building. She got as close as possible and stood waiting like everybody else, to see what the firemen find. Ten minutes later they walked back out but still no Superman.

"Excuse me sir, Lois Lane, Daily Planet." She said walking up to the fire chief.

"Yes Miss Lane. I know who you are. How can I help you?"

"Was Superman in there?" she asked softly, so nobody else could hear.

"No he wasn't, I'm sorry. It's a good sign though but we just want to know where he is." The fire chief said before walking back over to his crew.

Lois sighed relieved and then she ran for a cab. She told the cab driver to take her to Clark's apartment, hoping he had returned home. She was talking to Martha on the cell phone as she paid the cab driver and walked up to his door. She knocked a couple times but got no response, so Martha told her to go inside. When she entered she heard slight moaning. She told Martha she'll call her back and made her way to the balcony.

"Clark! Oh my god, Clark." Lois said panicking as she ran to his side.

"Lois, help me." Clark said breathlessly, while groaning in agony.

"What happened?" Lois asked, leaning over him.

"Kryptonite gas." Clark said groaning while attempting to stand up.

"What can I do?"

"Call . . . Jonn." Clark said breathlessly before he fell unconscious.

"Clark, no, don't you dare leave me, honey." Lois said pulling out her phone and dialing Martha. It rang three times and then was answered. "Martha its Lois who is Jonn?"

"Jonn is a friend of Clark's, who also knew Jor-El, Clark's biological father. Why sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Clark's in trouble Martha and before he fell unconscious he said call Jonn. Is there anyway you can contact him?" Lois inquired, sitting down and placing Clark's head on her lap.

"What kind of trouble Lois?"

"He just said Kryptonite gas and then fell unconscious." She said cried, stroking his hair lovingly.

"Alright sweetie, everything is going to be ok. I don't know how to contact Jonn but I know someone who does. Just stay with him and try to keep his body temperature warm." she said quickly hanging up the phone.

Lois stood up, placed her hands under his arms and dragged him slowly inside. She ran into the kitchen and returned with a pair of scissors, which she used to cut his Superman suit off. She placed his pajama pants on, and then she struggled to get him up on the bed and under the blankets.

She climbed under the blankets herself and cuddled up to him to keep him warm and it felt like she was home again. Now, she just hoped Clark lived, so she could tell him how much he means to her. She kissed him on the lips tenderly, placed her head on his chest listening to his heart beating, while gently caressing his cheek.

Moments later, she must have closed her eyes for a few minutes because she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. When she lifted her head she saw a tall gentleman standing over her.

"I'm Jonn and you must be Lois Lane." He said extending his hand to her.

"Yes, I am. Can you help him Jonn?" Lois asked, getting out of the bed.

"I can't but I'm taking him to someone who can." Jonn said picking Clark up into his arms. "Why don't you get some rest Lois, he's going to be away for a few hours but please, be rest assured he will return to you safe and sound."

"Thank you Jonn." Lois said graciously. She gave Clark a quick kiss and then watched as Jonn carried him outside and shot up into the sky, leaving a red trail behind him.

*******

When Clark returned back to his apartment, it was nine PM; he had been gone for seven hours. He had inhaled a lot of Kryptonite gas and almost died without ever telling and showing Lois how much he loves her. He walked inside, sat down on the side of his bed and opened up the drawer. He pulled out a small ring box revealing a glistening diamond engagement ring. He never wants to lose Lois again and hoped she was going to feel the same way. Clark placed the ring in his pocket and walked out the front door and headed to the Daily Planet, where he knew she would be.

When he arrived, he headed up to their floor. As it arrived and the doors opened, he saw there were still a few reporters and Perry was still in his office barking out orders to someone on the phone. But he wasn't here for them; the one he wanted was behind the door he now found himself standing outside of.

He opened the door and smiled. "Now, how did I know you would be here?"

Lois looked up hoping she wasn't hearing things and when she saw him standing in the doorway, her heart began beating erratically. She jumped out of her chair and ran into his arms crying.

She kicked the door shut. "Are you alright? Are you healed?" she asked running her hands over his chest and face, just making sure.

"I'm fine back to myself again." He chuckled.

"Oh god, I thought I had lost you." Lois sobbed into his chest. "I can't lose you, ever again."

"You won't lose me," he lifted her chin so they were eye level, "You have my heart and my soul. I'm never going to let you go and I'm done acting stupid. I'll never stop you from doing your job and I'll love you forever."

She leaned up and crashed her mouth down on his in the most passionate, breathtaking kiss they both had ever had.

"You've always had my heart and soul, even when we're apart." She said placing her arms around his neck and hands in his hair.

"I'm so glad you said that." He said removing her arms and holding her hand in his.

Lois watched in shock as he got down on one knee and held a ring box out in front of her.

"I know this comes as a shock to you and it's a little sudden but I love you Lois Joanne Lane. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have a family with you and grow old with you." He sniffled and saw tears glistening in her eyes. "Lois, will you marry me and I mean right now? Let's elope because I don't want to waste another minute being without you."

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and looked into his eyes. One look at him and she knew it was meant to be this way, forever.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Lois said sobbing and smiling happily.

Clark slid the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her hungrily on the lips and then it softened to the tenderest loving kiss. They snuck out of their office and walked up the stairs that led to the roof. He scooped her into his arms and they flew to a nice little church just outside of town, where the minister was more than happy to marry them. They exchanged vowels, promising to love each other always and forever and then they kissed, for the first time, as Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

When they returned back to Clark's but now their apartment, they called everyone they knew and told them. Then Clark quickly typed up an article and sent it to Perry, before turning off all the lights and consummating their marriage.

*******

Across town at the Daily Planet, Perry White was just about to shut his computer down for the night, when a message appeared. He clicked on it and chuckled reading it.

Perry/Chief

Here's one article, we would appreciate you placing in tomorrow's edition.

_Clark Kent and Lois Lane are proud and happy to announce that last night they became husband and wife. They want to share their happiness with everyone, so you can all know that dreams do come true, all you have to do is believe._

"Ha, ha, ha. Well I'll be, congratulations to you both." He chuckled. He then got up and walked over to the door. "Copy, I have one more article and I want it placed on the front page with the title Congratulation's Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Perry then walked back into his office with the biggest smile on his face.

Across at Lois and Clark's apartment they were lying in bed catching their breaths and smiling contently. They were happy and were glad they gave it another shot for they knew it would last. At first they were broken but they made a mends and never would they part again. Their love is strong and nothing could ever change that.

THE END


End file.
